Puppies and Dragons
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: A collection of little puppyshipping drabbles. Pairings include SetoxJou, with mentions of YamixYugi, BakuraxRyou, MalikxMarik, and HondaxOotogi. Rated M for some sex drabbles
1. Texting

**Title: Puppies and Dragons**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!! (Really wish I did)**

**Rating: M for sexual implications (big word, I know)**

**Chapter: Texting**

**Summary: Joey ****really**** wants Seto to come home**

**RedEyesBlackInuki is Joey**

**BlueEyesWhiteNeko is Seto**

**********

_RedEyesBlackInuki: Seto, can u come home?_

_BlueEyesWhiteNeko: In 3 hours, pup. Y?_

_RedEyesBlackInuki: I'm bored : (_

_BlueEyesWhiteNeko: Go play w/Mokuba_

_RedEyesBlackInuki: He's a friend's house. Please?_

_BlueEyesWhiteNeko: No, pup_

_RedEyesBlackInuki: Wat if I told u I burned down the house?_

_BlueEyesWhiteNeko: Nice try, pup_

_RedEyesBlackInuki: Then I'll just take care of myself. Goodbye _

_BlueEyesWhiteNeko: Wait_

_BlueEyesWhiteNeko: Take care of yourself?_

_RedEyesBlackInuki: I'm just around the house_

_BlueEyesWhiteNeko: And?_

_RedEyesBlackInuki: Alone_

_BlueEyesWhiteNeko: Ur point?_

_RedEyesBlackInuki: With nothin' on at all_

_BlueEyesWhiteNeko: Wat?_

_RedEyesBlackInuki: I'm completely naked_

_RedEyesBlackInuki: That enough to bring u home?_

_BlueEyesWhiteNeko: Anything else?_

_RedEyesBlackInuki: Loungin' on ur bed with a tube of lube and a small problem_

_RedEyesBlackInuki: Seto?_

_RedEyesBlackInuki: : )_

_RedEyesBlackInuki: XD_

_RedEyesBlackInuki: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_RedEyesBlackInuki: zzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_BlueEyesWhiteNeko: : )_

**********

**If you didn't get the ending, you are not a true puppyshipping fan!!! (Not true, but I really wanted to say that)**

**Review please!!**


	2. Coming Out

**Title: Puppies and Dragons**

**Disclaimer: Jou loves red, Seto loves blue, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, neither do you.**

**Rating: T or M (couldn't decide)**

**Chapter: Coming Out**

**Summary: Jou hasn't told his friends he's dating Seto yet. What will the brunette do to change that?**

**Warning: I might switch in between Japanese and English names, so here's a little guide to help. I might use a mixture of both as well.**

**Jounouchi Katsuya—Joey Wheeler**

**Anzu (don't know last name)—Tea**

**Honda—Tristan**

**Ootogi—Duke**

**Everyone else should be pretty self-explanatory.**

**********

Jou rested his head on Seto's shoulder, his mind on other things besides Eragon, the movie they were watching.

Yeah, you read that right. The high and mighty 'I have a stick up my ass' Seto Kaiba was Jou's boyfriend. Had been for the past 6 months. All Jou's friends knew he was gay, but he actually hadn't told them who he was dating. How was he supposed to tell his friends that he was dating his worst enemy who had fought with him and called him a dog?

Seto noticed the blonde's distress and shifted his arm to rest on Jou's side instead of his shoulder. "What's wrong, pup?" he admitted.

Jou didn't say anything for a few seconds. "I-I'm just not sure how t' tell the guys about this," he admitted.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "About what?" he asked.

"About…us," Jou admitted.

"You could just tell them," Seto suggested, looking down at his puppy.

"And admit that I'm in love and have been datin' the person who's made my life a livin' hell for 5 years?" Jou gave a small smile. "I'll tell 'em. Just not now."

_We'll tell them tomorrow,_ Seto thought, fighting back the urge to smirk.

"Jou, what's going on with you and Kaiba?" The yamis, their lights, Honda, and Ootogi had the poor blonde trapped in a corner while their homeroom teacher was out running an errand.

"Wh-What do ya mean?" Jou stuttered.

"You aren't fighting as much as usual," Honda said, leaning against his boyfriend, Ootogi. "And when you do, you always get physical."

"That richboy's just got some problem wit' me," Jou replied, giving his friend a nervous smile.

The intercom sprang to life, saving Jou from most certain demise. "Would everyone please come to the gymnasium for an assembly?" the secretary asked before the system shut off again.

_Saved by the bell,_ Jou thought, following his friends out to the gym. They sat near the end of a back row, Jou looking around a little to see if he could find Seto. He hadn't seen him all day and was kind of worried.

"Hey, isn't that Kaiba?" Yugi asked, directing Jou's attention to the stage.

Sure enough, Seto was walking up the few stairs to the stage, stopping in front of the microphone. "Would the mutt please get up here?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"What does he want with you?" Ryou asked, looking at the blonde beside him.

Jou didn't answer. He caught Seto's gaze and the brunette's smirk grew.

"Mutt," he said, beckoning with a finger. "Here."

Jou looked a little nervous; he had no idea what his boyfriend was planning. He wanted to tell his friends about them on his own terms at his own time, but it didn't seem that way at the moment. He walked up to the stage, standing a few feet away from Seto.

Seto kept smirking as he pushed the microphone away, making a move to grab the blonde's arm.

"He's gonna fight him in front of the whole school?" Malik wondered.

Seto took hold of Jou's arm and pulled him into his chest. Smiling down at the blonde, Seto pressed his lips against the smaller's, drawing out a moan from the blonde.

Fangirls shrieked and fainted while the boys just stared.

"Seto…" Yugi stuttered, his already wide eyes widening, "…and…Jou…together?" The only thing the rest of the group could do was stare.

Seto pulled away for a breath of air before pressing a short kiss to the blonde's lips. "And that is how you come out to your friends," he whispered before starting up another make-out session with his beautiful puppy.


	3. Haircuts

**Title: Puppies and Dragons**

**Disclaimer: Yugi loves purple, Duke loves green, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, please don't be mean**

**Rating: T **

**Chapter: Haircuts**

**Summary: Jo-Jo needs a haircut**

**********

"Get that away from me!!"

"Calm down, pup. This won't hurt at all."

"Says you! Ya don't hafta do this!"

"I do it every month, puppy. You can handle it."

"Let me go!!"

"I can bite, if you keep squirming."

"I know, ya ba—ahh! That's cold!!"

"Almost done."

"Hurry up! I don't wanna do this!"

"Finished."

Jou sprinted out of the salon as fast as his little legs could take him. Seto stood with his arms crossed next to the stylist, snippets of the blonde's hair on the floor around them.

"Stupid mutt can't even get a haircut," Seto muttered, walking off after his boyfriend.

**********

**Ha ha! Wasn't what ya expected, was it?**

**R & R please!! (for you fanfiction newbies out there, that means read and review)**


	4. Birthday

**Short. Sorry 'bout that. Inspired by a drawing on deviantart.**

*****START*****

Seto looked up from his desk when he noticed someone blocking his light. Jou was standing in front of his desk, trying not to look at him as he held out a chocolate bar to him.

_Obviously a birthday present,_ the brunette thought, remembering that it was his birthday. He raised an eyebrow at the offering, giving his trademark smirk to the blonde.

Jou bit his lip and averted his eyes again, blushing like mad as he waited for Seto to take the damn chocolate so he could get out of there.

Seto smirked again, grabbing the collar of Jou's T-shirt. Jou gasped lightly as he was pulled down, Seto pulling him into a full-on kiss.

The brunette grinned, licking his lips as he released the blonde. _Happy birthday,_ he thought, still grinning as he watched Jou blush and yell at him.


	5. Interruptions

**Kinda short again. Sorry. Also inspired by a picture on deviantart.**

*****START*****

"Hey, Kaiba!"

Seto looked up from the book he was reading, turning his attention to the blonde in front of him. "I'm hungry," Jou said with a smile, pulling on the pink apron he had tied around his waist. "Come on! I made breakfast for us!"

Seto sighed lightly, setting his book down and joining his puppy for breakfast.

**Noon**

"Hey, Kaiba!"

Seto groaned inwardly, looking up from the work he'd been doing on his laptop. "I'm bored," Jou said, the same idiotic grin he'd had all day on his face. "Let's duel!"

**After the duel**

"I lost completely!" Jou whined, falling to the ground as his lifepoints hit zero. Seto took a deep breath, pulling off his dueldisk (he never lost one lifepoint) and returning to his laptop.

**That night**

"Hey, Kaiba, Let's—"

Jou was cut off as Seto kissed him. "W-What was that for?" Jou yelled, pushing him away as he nearly hyperventilated from surprise.

"You're so noisy today, puppy," Seto scolded. He pushed Jou down on the couch behind them, climbing on top of him as he started to push up the blonde's shirt. "Naughty puppies deserve a punishment."

"Ahh…ah!" Jou gasped as Seto's hands stroked his chest, hitting sensitive spots along the way. "K-Kaiba…no…umh…

_So cute…_ Seto thought with a smirk as he continued to molest his puppy.

"N-Niisama!" Mokuba stuttered, stopping short as he saw his brother and Jou. Seto ignored him. "Not again…"


	6. Hiccups

**This idea was actually given to me by bjjoke and I am ****very**** grateful for that because I couldn't think of one at the moment. So, bjjoke, feel free to send me a message with anything you'd like me to write for you for helping me out. ^^**

**.**********.**

Jou moaned lightly when Seto's tongue snaked into his mouth, bringing his own out to play with it. He grinned into the kiss slightly, his mind going back to how their little make-out session started.

_*Flashback*_

Jou flinched slightly when a pair of hands covered his eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" a voice whispered in his ear.

"Mokuba, I thought you had school," Jou said with a teasing grin that the person behind couldn't see. "Why are you here?"

"Wrong."

"Yug, I thought you were with Atem. What happened? Break up already?" Jou teased again.

"Wrong again."

Jou grinned, thinking of the end-all answer. "Ootogi, I thought we agreed not to do this during school," he said, still grinning. "Only at your apartment, remember?"

"What?"

Jou was spun around to face a very confused and somewhat pissed Seto. He giggled, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "I'm just kidding," he assured the brunette. "I knew it was you. But that was too easy."

Seto's glare softened, placing his hands on either side of the desk Jou was sitting on. The classroom was empty; the two of them alone inside. "So you knew Mokuba was still at school?" he asked. "And that Yugi was with the Pharaoh? And where Ootogi was? And that you're not sleeping with him?"

The blonde nodded. "He texted me a few minutes ago saying he didn't need to be picked up today," he started to explain. "He's going home with Shizuka. They're gonna walk. And before you ask why he told me and not you, I don't know." He gave the brunette a mischievous grin. "Maybe because I'm a lot more fun than you are."

Seto growled softly, moving his face closer. "That's not what you said last night," he whispered seductively, grinning at the blush that quickly covered his puppy's face.

"A-Anyway," Jou stuttered, continuing his explanation. "I knew Yug and Atem were still in the chemistry lab. They'd been helping Ryou clean something Bakura messed up for the past hour and weren't anywhere near done. And as for Ootogi…well…we're still only supposed to be meeting at his apartment."

"You're going to pay for that, mutt," Seto growled softly.

Jou grinned, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend to bring him closer. "Yeah? And how are you gonna make me pay richboy?"

Seto grinned. "I'm pretty sure I have an idea," he whispered before pressing his lips to Jou's, pushing him back on the desk.

_*End Flashback*_

Jou moaned again before something happened that made him break the kiss.

He hiccupped.

The blonde quickly covered his mouth with a hand, blushing lightly. Seto stared at him for a few seconds before a grin slowly worked its way back on to his face. "That's not going to get you out of your punishment," he said, starting up another kiss.

Jou was just starting to lose himself in the kiss when…he hiccupped again.

He scooted away from the brunette, his hands over his mouth and the blush still on his face only it was a few shades darker now. He hiccupped again, body flinching whenever it got out.

Seto started to laugh a little, crossing his arms as he watched his hiccupping puppy a few feet away. "Seto!" Jou whined, a hiccup following. The brunette only proceeded to laugh harder.

The blonde frowned, still hiccupping as he hopped off the desk and pushed past him, walking out of the room and down the hallway. "That's it!" he called over his shoulder at the brunette trailing after him, still laughing. "You're not getting any for a week!"

"B-But, puppy!" Seto tried to argue between his laughs.

Jou blushed harder, hiccupping even more as he got more and more embarrassed. "2 weeks!" he yelled before breaking out in a sprint to find anything that could help him get rid of his hiccups.

**.**********.**

**Well, that was fun. ^^**


End file.
